


caramel and kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, briquests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, but who actually thought Lucina was good at baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caramel and kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safetylance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetylance/gifts).



"Help! Somebody!"

Noire's head whipped up from where she had previously been glaring ferociously at a target, ready to set loose her notched arrow. That cry...was Lucina in trouble? She could only pray to the gods that her princess--er, _their_ princess was safe for the time being, until she could get there and shoot Lucina's assailant full of holes.

"L-Lucina! What happened?!" Noire called out. By the time she'd reached wherever the cries had come from, the smoke surrounding her was so thick that she could barely even tell where she was.

"Noire?" came Lucina's choked reply. On cue, the blue-haired girl stumbled into view, face and hair filled with soot, coughing and choking, dressed in...an apron?

The bow Noire had been holding at the ready clattered to the ground. No longer obligated to protect the princess, Noire fell back into her quiet, reserved stance. "Um...Lucina? Are you alright? It's like you...had some sort of baking disaster."

"Right on target, as usual." Lucina's voice was surprisingly cheery for someone who had apparently been caught in an explosion not two minutes ago. "This is the last time I take baking advice from Owain."

"Do...do you need baking advice from anyone else?" Noire prodded.

"Definitely." The grimace on Lucina's ash-covered face did not go unnoticed by Noire.

"W-well, then, if you don't mind," Noire started again, barely able to keep herself from tripping over her own words, "I've got a bit of experience." A hand went to her short fluff of red hair, nervously combing at it. "My mother...Anna, that is, not Tharja...she was able to teach me a few tricks. Most of them involved money scams, but she can bake a lovely pie when she wants to."

"Anna? I never saw her to be the baking type," Lucina murmured. "But alright. I trust you, Noire."

Noire felt herself go just a tad bit teary-eyed. "Alright. Thank you, Lucina. Now, first to clean up whatever ness you made that caused the kitchen to explode like this..."

Lucina, confident princess and leader of their own Shepherds, went surprisingly sheepish at the reminder of her rather embarrassing shrieks for help.

* * *

"So just a _little_ bit more sugar into that mix," instructed Noire. "We're not barbarians, we can afford to make a little caramel pie sweeter!"

"But isn't caramel already essentially pure sugar?" Lucina wondered quietly.

"No harm in making sugar sweeter." Noire shrugged.

Lucina laughed softly at that. "You sound so much like Gaius. Sure _he's_ not the one who taught you how to bake?"

Involuntarily, Noire let out a high-pitched squeak. "Y-yes!"

"At ease, Noire, I'm only teasing," Lucina said.

"That's--I know," Noire mumbled. "Now pour it into the tin...careful, if it spills over we'll have a horrible mess on our hands."

With that said, Lucina spread the caramel in the pie tin, and after just a few minor touches Noire scooped it into the oven. "There!" she called triumphantly. "Perfect!"

Lucina paused to study her face thoughtfully. "Noire, hold still for a moment."

Noire froze as Lucina lifted up close to her own face...cupped her cheek...swept her thumb along her bottom lip (at this Noire resisted her every instinct to pass out giddily on the floor), and pulled away dusting her fingers. "A bit of flour on your lip, don't worry."

"I--" Noire choked out. "Um."

"Something wrong?" Lucina's eyebrows scrunched together in concern

Noire paused for a moment to inhale deeply and ponder what she was about to do. Then, without another moment's hesitation, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lucina's.

That was where she became a tad bit shocked - Lucina kissed back without a second thought. They remained there for a while, awkwardly leaning with hands at their sides and lips mushed together, until Lucina cupped Noire's dark cheeks in her soft palms and deepened the kiss.

At that, Noire was hit full force with what she was doing. She was kissing the _princess of Ylisse_. The _princess_! 

And she was a really good kisser, too.

Noire jumped away with a small noise. "S-sorry..." she choked out. "I, uh, hope the pie turns out well." And she turned tail and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i keep leaving the endings so open but i hope you liked it bri


End file.
